<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The challange by RelaxAckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409936">The challange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxAckles/pseuds/RelaxAckles'>RelaxAckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxAckles/pseuds/RelaxAckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you ready to lose love?"</p><p>"Andres please we both know you would be too busy watching me in those shorts, than in winning the game."</p><p>Andres smiled" So you decided to play dirty?"<br/>"Por favor we're about to rob a bank  and you though this will be a fair game, I don't remember you being this naive mi armor"</p><p>"You will lose and then" he got closer to Martin's ear "I will take my prize however I want"</p><p>Martin and Andres make a bet. Whoever loses does what the winner wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa &amp; Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The challange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Andres"</p><p>"Martin, love you're acting like a child the answer is no"</p><p>Andres was already tired of the subject. He loves Martin with all his heart but he acts like a spoiled kid when he doesn't get what he wants always throwing a tantrum.</p><p>"But it's a beautiful day outside and we need one more player"</p><p>"Exactly it's a beautiful day and I want to enjoy it not running around after a ball."</p><p>"Andres"</p><p>"Martin"</p><p>"Please"</p><p>Andres couldn't stop a smirk appearing on his lips "Love, you know I love when you ask nicely but if it isn't followed by faster or harder the answer is still the same"</p><p>Martin pouts thinking for a few seconds when he got an idea.</p><p>"How about a challenge?"</p><p>Andres smiled looking at his lover. His smart engineer knows him so well. If there was a challenge he knows Andres wouldn't back down.</p><p>"I'm listening"</p><p>Martin moved slower getting closer to Andres putting his hands around his neck. Andres's hands moved automatically on Martin's waist pulling him closer. He was already intrigued by the challenge.</p><p>"The loser needs to do everything the winner wants " He took a small pause and got closer to Andres's ear, biting his earlobe before whispering " And I mean everything"</p><p>Andres let a moan, his mind already thinking of what Martin would need to do when he loses</p><p>"With an offer like that how could I refuse" he giver Martin a peck on his lips before taking his hand making Martin too follow him "Come on we  need to change"</p><p> </p><p>They were all gathered in the yard waiting for Martin and Andres who seem to take an awfully long time to get change.</p><p>"Maybe we should play without them," Tokio said bored of waiting "The teams are even"</p><p>"I did not just spend all that time trying to convince Andres so you can play without us" Martin's voice comes from behind them.</p><p>"Finally what took you so long?"</p><p>"Well we would've moved faster if a certain someone didn't dress with the shortest and tightest pants they own," Andres said </p><p>"Ew I don't wanna hear about that let's just play," Denver said with a disgusted face</p><p>Andres pulled Martin closer by the waist before he gets the chance to join his team. </p><p>"Are you ready to lose love?"</p><p>"Andres please we both know you would be too busy watching me in those shorts, than in winning the game."</p><p>Andres smiled" So you decided to play dirty?"<br/>"Por favor we're about to rob a bank  and you though this will be a fair game, I don't remember you being this naive mi armor"</p><p>"You will lose and then" he got closer to Martin's ear "I will take my prize however I want"</p><p>Andres give Martin a small pack on the lips and then left to go to his team </p><p>So this is how it is gonna be, well let the game begin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Andres was a very competitive man always ready to prove that he is above everyone and this is exactly why Martin wanted to win. To see Andres's face will certainly be priceless and on the other hand, to have Andres de Fonollosa at your mercy ready to do whatever you want him to do is making Martin play better than he ever played before.</p><p>The game wasn't fair, but who would expect that from them. Denver and Rio keep pushing each other until one of them was on the ground making Sergio, who of course was stuck as a referee, to yell at them. Why did he think it was a good idea to put them on opposite sides in the first place?</p><p>Martin tried everything to make them focus so they could win but Andres's team was in front by one point which made Andres be cockier if that was even possible. Andres was making sure Martin realized he was going to lose always smirking in his direction licking his lips in anticipation of what will come with the victory.</p><p>Martin was getting pissed his chance to beat Andres to something that was ruined by some idiots.</p><p>"Goooal" he heard screaming in the background. </p><p>Wait what happened? he was to busy stuck in his head with his thought that he missed Nairobi's goal. Well, maybe they weren't idiots after all. His lips form a big smile, turning his head looking for his lover.</p><p>"Guess the next goal would determine the winner. Tell me Andres are you a sore loser?"</p><p>Andres chuckled " Oh cariño, I can assure you the next goal that would  bring me the victory would be scored by me"</p><p>"That if you can make it to go in"</p><p>"We both know that I definitely can make it to go in" he licks his lips "Now all I hope is your knee won't hurt too much from kneeling" getting close to his ear " When I'm done you won't be able to sit down for weeks"</p><p>Martin blush like a schoolgirl. Of course, he was still sure he would win.</p><p>Like predicted Andre's team gets the ball ready to score the final goal. Andres was waiting for Denver to pass him the ball. That was it, he was gonna lose. He was giving up when he remembered something from this morning, of course, how could he forget.</p><p>Martin tucks his shirt so his skin was discovered, he lifts his pants higher making his ass look bigger. He gets closer to Andres who was no longer paying attention to the game but to Martin. His plan was working.</p><p>Denver passes the ball towards Andres but Martin was quicker moving in front of him taking the ball and succeeding to press his ass on Andres's crotch at the same time. Martin was running with the ball before Andres realized even what happened.</p><p>He scored and with the goal he won the challenge.</p><p> </p><p>"So tell me, Andres, how does it feel to lose because you couldn't keep your eyes off my ass"</p><p>They were sitting at the table, eating, and talking about the game when Martin decided it was the time to tease Andres a little. Andres was mad clearly didn't enjoy that he lost the game.</p><p>Everyone at the table laughs except for Andres who let out a growl, not enjoying the teasing one bit. Well it was just a game he would get over it and Martin would do whatever that Andres was thinking anyway so there is no point of him being mad, except being his hurt pride who would recover later when Martin would be on his knee because that proposal sounded too good to decline.</p><p>"Now what am I going to do with you" Martin smirked, "Maybe you should be the one on your knee was it?"</p><p>"Martin por favor we are eating" Sergio was clearly not enjoying Martin's teasing same as his brother who still didn't say a word</p><p>"Oh professor what a brilliant idea, I need some whipped cream so Andres could enjoy his dessert"</p><p>"Ugh please don't, you would ruin dessert for me," Rio said making Denver laugh </p><p>Martin puts his hand under his chin pretending to think very hard</p><p>"Maybe you should do a lap dance, I think you would've been great as a striper"</p><p>The table laughed, everybody trying to picture Berlin as a striper but apparently Martin was the only one who could</p><p>"There is no way you could convince Berlin to do that"</p><p>"Well he doesn't have much of a choice I'm afraid"</p><p>"Wait what happened? What did I miss?"</p><p>Andres looked Martin in the eyes with a look who only could mean don't tell them.</p><p>Martin smiled then moved his head so he was facing Nairobi.</p><p>"There was a catch at Andres playing football with as and that was whoever loses needs to do what the winner wants. Andres clearly taught he would be the one winning but here we are"</p><p>"Oh my god you can make him do anything there are so many options"</p><p>"Please make him say something nice about all of us he would absolutely hate it," Tokio said enthusiastically which earned her a death glare from Andres.</p><p>"Don't worry love I'm not gonna waste my prize on them"</p><p>"Of course you won't you want him to do something sexual which he would do anyway. That's a waste"</p><p>"Hey he started this with when I win you won't be able to seat for a week"</p><p>"Ew Martin to many details" Rio said making a disgusted face which causes the table to laugh</p><p>"I think it's time for everyone to go to their rooms, tomorrow we need to get up early" Sergio was trying hard to end the subject</p><p>"Martin got up from his seat moving closer to Andres and putting his hand on his shoulder</p><p>"You're right it's time to collect my prize anyway"</p><p>"Ugh didn't you heard we heave to get up early"</p><p>"Don't worry I don't plan on sleeping at all" Martin wink at them and took Andres's hand leaving the table.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the bedroom in complete silence. Andres wasn't talking or even looking at Martin. Martin was starting to get piss. It was this horrible for Andres to be at Martin's mercy when Martin has been doing this for years.</p><p>"Andres?"</p><p>"Yes" he answered not looking at Martin</p><p>"Andres look at me"</p><p>Martin moved closer to him taking his chin in his hand and lifting it up so he could look in his eyes.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Andres let out a sigh"Nothing happened. I'm just tired can we do this tomorrow?"</p><p>"Can you just please tell me what's going on"</p><p>"I said it's nothing"</p><p>"If you're that miserable with this challenge I won't do it you know I won't pressure you into doing anything you don't want"</p><p>"It's not that"</p><p>"Then what is it?</p><p>"I just really wanted to win"</p><p>Martin laugh "That's all this is why you're pissy about we can still do it tell me what did you wanted to do to me?"</p><p>"I don't want to tell you"</p><p>"Why not is it that dirty that you can't convince me to do it without winning?" he let out a laugh</p><p>"It's nothing like that, just forget it"</p><p>"Then what is it please tell me you're worrying me"</p><p>"I wanted to propose," Andres said but it was so quiet that Martin couldn't decipher what he said</p><p>Andres took a deep breath and then  tried again "I wanted to propose"</p><p>"What?" Martin was completely shocked not expecting this answer</p><p>Andres got up from the bed and after searching for a bit he comes back with a black and small box. He opened and inside was the most beautiful ring Martin's has ever seen. He wanted to propose. Oh god, he wanted to marry me.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you to marry me but I wasn't sure you would've said yes. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be number six but Martin, believe me, you're so much more than that. I thought that maybe if I won the challenge you would say yes. I know it's stupid but this was my chance I couldn't risk the possibility of you saying no."</p><p>By this point, Martin was a crying mess listening to every word that came out of Andres's mouth while his brain keeps screaming He wants to marry you</p><p>"I guess I blew my chance."</p><p>Martin puts his hand on Andres's cheeks bringing him closer so their lips could meet in a kiss.</p><p>"You didn't. Of course, you didn't. I love you Andres and now I would like to take my prise. I want you to ask me properly like a gentleman"</p><p>Andres chuckled "Martin Berrote would you do me the honor of becoming Martin de Fonollosa?"</p><p>"I don't know let me think about it."Martin managed to say with a straight face</p><p>Andres looked like someone just take his heart and shred it to pieces.</p><p>"Yes Andres I would marry you in a second without thinking about it"</p><p>Andres let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He puts the ring on Martin's finger and pulled him in a kiss.</p><p>"Don't ever do that again ever"</p><p>"Well you deserve it for making me think you are mad at me"</p><p>"I'm sorry"</p><p>"Well all bad to good now I have a ring so no complain here"</p><p>Anders laugh and Matin join soon after</p><p>"And now what do we do?" said Martin who was admiring his new ring.</p><p>"I think you mentioned something about a sleepless night" Andres pushed Martin on the bed getting on top of him."</p><p>"I guess I did"</p><p>Martin pulls him in a kiss full of love</p><p>"I love you Anders de Fonollosa"</p><p>"And I love you Martin de Fonollosa"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the last thing I will post for now because my exams will start and I need to focus on school anyway I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in the comments<br/>twitter @relaxackles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>